Sweet Nothings
by FlamingToads
Summary: Bolin and Opal are both nervous as they prepare for their first time. My first Bopal fic! I'm so excited!


**Summary: Bolin and Opal are both nervous as they prepare for their first time. My first Bopal fic! I'm so excited! **

**Beta: UmbralWolves**

**Sweet Nothings**

Bolin took a deep breath. He was a nervous wreck, his hands shaking, his cheeks burning. He didn't know if he was ready for this. Opal looked the opposite way, her cheeks flushed as she looked to the ground. Tonight was going to be the night that they both experience their first time. Opal turned her head, looking up at him with her sparkling eyes. His heart skipped a beat just looking at her. Her long eyelashes, her flawless skin, and her sweet smile turning him to mush right there in front of her. He parted his lips unable to say anything.

"Are you ready?" Opal asked tenderly. Bolin swallowed hard, nodding his head. Opal folded her hands on her lap. Bolin moved slowly, taking a seat next to her. The airbender turned slightly, she brushed her fingers along his cheek, licking her lips before the two of them met together for a kiss.

Bolin's rough fingers ran along her jaw and down her neck. He slowly pushed the silk robe from off her shoulders, exposing more of her skin. He ran his fingers through her hair, ushering her to fall back as he carefully followed, moving on top of her. Bolin let his free hand wonder down her side, making Opal quiver under his touch. As Bolin moved his hand back up her thigh, hitching up her nightdress, Bolin was overwhelmed by a feeling of uneasiness.

Bolin broke the kiss, looking at Opal who now looked confused. He sighed softly, his gaze falling to the floor as he sat up moving to the edge of the bed. Opal, sat up looking at him with concern. Had she done something wrong? Was she not doing what he wanted her to do?

"Bolin," she said as she touched his face. Bolin's cheeks turned red as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Is something wrong?"

"I, I don't think I'm ready for this," he whispered. Opal's shoulders eased down, a look of relief expressed on her face.

"I don't think I am either," she said softly. Bolin looked at her with wide eyes as he took her hands into his.

"Why didn't you say something?" He ask with distress as he looked into her eyes, waiting patiently for an answer.

"I don't know…" she shrugged lightly. "I just thought that if we did this then it would make you happy and I was willing to go through with it if you wanted me to." Bolin furrowed his brow. She was going to do something that made her uncomfortable just to make him happy… Bolin was doing the same just to make her happy! Bolin moved one of his hands to caressing Opal's cheek.

"Opal, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." He leaned forward kissing her nose, brushing the hair out of her face. Opal smiled as his hand slowly descended down her arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him, his strong arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer. Opal pulled back slightly to look at him. She smiled as she closed her eyes, brushing her soft lips against his in a passionate kiss.

"So we don't have to…"

"Only when we're both ready," Bolin said, smiling as one of his hands made circles against the small of her back.

"So what should we do now?"

"What would you like to do?" Bolin asked. Opal smiled, blushing lightly.

"Can we just cuddle tonight?"

"If that's what you want." Bolin laid down on the bed, his arms open wide, a goofy grin spread across his face. Opal giggled as she fell into his embrace. She snuggled against him, his arms squeezing her tightly. She kissed his cheek, laying her head on his chest.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Bolin said, kissing her forehead. They laid there for hours but to them it only seemed like minute. Bolin whispered sweet nothings as Opal listened to his heart beat. Tonight might've not been what they expected but it certainly was unforgettable.

**A/N: I'll be in the corner sobbing because Bolin and Opal are just too precious… I hope you enjoyed the fic! Please tell me what you think! Also have a wonderful day or night :)**


End file.
